My Dream, With My Sibling
by Avykuro
Summary: dengan sangat menyesal,,, fic ini.... DISCONTINUED! *dikepruk rame2* hoeh... yg gak terima PM aja.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaay!!! Ktemu lagi dgn saia, Avy si author gila Ripiu !!!!**

**Aduh, maaf y ikke jrng update-neh, lagi sibuk !! *dilempar kolor***

**Lagian saia sudah membritahu anda-anda skalian kalo masa'' skolah gini saia sering hiatus, bisax update hri minggu doang..,, hiks...!!**

**Di cerita ini saia gak ada niatan nge-bash, loh. Hanya kisah perjuangan sepasang kakak-beradik yang penuh kenistaan.**

Author: "Loh Sas, bukannya elo dah mati sangit, ya?" *cengok*

Sasuke: "Jiah... itu kan gue versi abah, sekarang ini gue versi _Teenager, you 'know??"_

Au: "Gak usah sok keminggris, deh. jijik ngedengernya."

Sas: "Btw, lo sialan bgt seh bikin gue kesamber geledek!!" *nyobek naskah Hikayat Penyabung Ayam*

Au: Leh, bukannya lu cinta petir, yah? Anggep aja itu sodaranya chidori----

Sas: "Iya juga yah?!" ..... *cengok bentar* "tapi gue gak terima!!! Badan gue masih pada gosong, nih....!!!"

Au: "lu bnyk protes bgt, seh. Gue bayarin ke dukun obat, deh!!"

Sas: "whaattt?? Uchiha ke dukun?? Gak elit banget seh lo??!!

Gue maunya di RS Saipul Anwaaarr!! Bawa gue kesono!!!" *nyekek author*

Au: "Pantat lo ayaamm!! Bru jdi artis kampung aja belagu bgt, sih! Gue gak punya duit buat bayarin lo ke RS!! Puskesmas aja gue gak mampu..." *ngintip dompet*

Sas: "agh..!! dsar author kere lo!" *njilat luka bkar* "kalo Gaara yg ngidam bru diturutin..!!"

Au: "gak usah byk bacot, deh. Masih mending gue bawa ke dukun obat dripade ke dukun cabul...! pilih mana~~" *nglempar bakiak ke Sasuke*

Sas: "Nooooo!! Gue gak mau ktemu karinnn si dukun cabuul!!! Mending gue ke dukun obat aja, deh....." *pasrah*

Itachi : "Gue kok gak dinongolin, yah??" *nginterupsi*

Au: "Aaaaah!! Pergi lo aki-aki bangkotan...!!" *nglempar panci*

Ita: *ngelus pala* "biarin deh gue benjol dikitan, yang penting nampang..."

Au: "Ok, saya butuh REVIU!!! Huehe...."

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **Tragedy and Family

**Rate: **T,berhubung saia msih suka hal sadisme.

**Warning: **Gaje, AU, OOC. Bnyk AN.

**My**** Dream, with My Sibling**

OK TV, Konohagakure, Jatim _(di Jatim lagi??)......_

Tampak seorang cewek berumur 20-an merias wajah, seorang artis cewek berambut kebiruan dan berkaos gambar awan yang lumayan cantik. Dengan tergesa ia memulas wajahnya dengan bedak keong dan memulas bibirnya dengan lipstik merah menyala ala emak-emak.

"Konan,, cepatlah ke studio 19! Acara segera dimulai....! " seru seorang sutradara yang ternyata sang author lagi. Bener-bener author gila nampang.

Cewek tadi yang ternyata bernama Konan itu langsung melesat masuk ke dalam studio dengan penampilan menornya, khas tante-tante. jadi keliatan lebih tua sepuluh tahunan. Boros muka, deh.

"Action....!!" suara sutradara alias sang author membahana.

Lampu studio dihidupkan. Layar dinyalakan. Para kru kamerawan OK TV sibuk menyorot penonton dan si Konan sana-sini.

"Are you ready ibu-ibu?!!" teriak si Konan tebar pesona.

"Yeeaaayyy!!" para penonton yang didominasi para tante girang dan ibu-ibu pun bales tereak.

"Ketemu lagi di....."

Jeng jeng.... musik intro ala mission impossible pun mengalun.

".....Konan show...show...show...!!!" teriak Konan semangat dengan suara toanya, diikuti para penonton studio. Si cewek menor itu langsung duduk di singgasananya, kursi Sofa merah yang ditaroh di atas panggung.

"Yeeaaaayyy!!" heboh para penonton sekali lagi. Beberapa ibu-tante itu pada cipika-cipiki siapa yang bakal jadi bintang tamu kali ini.

Lampu warna-warni menyala. Layar dekorasi panggung dihiasi gambar dua orang cowok, seorang cowok rambut emo ala pantat ayam dan dan seorang cowok kuncir kuda. Sontak para pemirsa memekik histeri, kayak ngeliat anggota F4 aja. Bedanya, F4 buat fans remaja, tapi duo cowok ini fans-nya didominasi para ibu-tante.

Konan berusaha menengahi suasana riuh ini dengan lompatan mautnya. Dengan semangatnya ia membawakan acara Konan show show yang lagi on-air itu. "Dan sambutlah bintang tamu kita..... pastinya udah tau kan, _jeng...._?!"

Musik intro ala mission impossible mengalun kembali.

"Kyaaaaa....!!!!"

para Ibu memekik dan para tante pada pingsan. Terlihat dua orang cowok yang tadi nampang di layar berjalan ke arah panggung, menuju satu seat sofa yang diduduki Konan. Seorang cowok berkuncir kuda, alias Itachi Khan langsung tebar pesona ngeliat para fans-girlnya (ralat: fans tantenya) pada sorak-sorai. Kelakuan si Itachi Khan ini bak Syahruk-khan kesambet bakiak. Sedangkan si cowok emo, alias adik Itachi Khan yaitu Sasuke Pratama, langsung lari ke depan pangung dan nari-nari gaje ala _breakdance._

Setelah puas tebar pesona, kedua kakak-beradik itu langsung duduk di samping Konan. Dengan gatelnya si Konan langsung nanya-nanya gak penting seputar kisah hidup mereka, namanya juga Konan show show.

"Jadi,, inilah bintang tamu kita....." Konan kembali berlompatan diiringi musik mission impossible. "Itachi-Khan dan Sasuke Pratama...!!"

"Hueeeeee!!" kembali para penonton berumur kepala tiga itu memekik heboh.

Konan agak berdeham dan para pemirsa pun terdiam. Mereka mendengar dengan seksama.

"Selamat datang bintang tamu Konan show show kali ini!! Saya, Konan Andersen akan mewawancarai kisah hidup kalian....!"

Pemirsa pun bertepuk sesaat.

"Itachi Khan dan Sasuke Pratama, kalian adalah kakak-adik termuda yang berhasil merajai dunia film _Lollywood_..." lanjut Konan sambil melirik kedua bintang tamu, agak basa-basi. "Akting kalian patut disamakan dengan Syahruk-khan dan Andika Pratama...."

Itachi memandang para fans-nya sambil tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan sang adik, Sasuke, hanya memasang tampang cool. Konan segera mengambil andil acara, dan melancarkan tujuan utamanya yang tak lain adalah nanya-nanya.

"Perjuangan sesulit apakah yang kalian lewati sebelum menjadi setenar sekarang?" tanya Konan menggebu pada duo bintang tamu itu. "Maukah kalian berbagi pengalaman dengan para pemirsa?"

Para penonton berharap cemas. Mereka tak sabar mendengar segala kisah hidup duo bintang tamu tersebut. Emang iklan _sunsilk_?!

"Iya, Kami mau..." jawab Itachi-khan mantap. Sasuke cuman manggut-manggut, malu dong ada Andika Pratama gadungan kebanyakan tingkah. Beda ama si kakak sang Syahruk-khan gadungan.

"Kesuksesan saya dan adek saya, Sasuke, dalam meraih cita-cita benar-benar penuh pengorbanan..." Itachi mulai bercerita. Ia dan adiknya mendadak pasang tampang sok berduka, kayak nggak ingin mengorek luka masa lalu lebih dalam. Konan dan para pemirsa yang seolah mengerti, langsung menundukkan kepala prihatin. Mereka mendengar cerita Itachi dengan seksama.

"Semua itu bermula ketika saya dan Sasuke masih kecil...."

**^^ Flashback on ^^**

Intro d'Masiv – Jangan Menyerah pun mengalun....

_Tak ada manusia__  
__Yang terlahir sempurna….__  
__Jangan kau sesali__  
__Segala yang telah terjadi…_

Kamis, 23 Juli. Pagi itu adalah hari yang indah. keluarga Uchiha bersiap untuk pergi dari rumah. Kemana? Yang jelas mereka mau ngerayain ultahnya si bungsu Uchiha, siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke.

"Itachi! Cepat macak-nya!" Teriak Fugaku Uchiha yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Yang dipangil, Itachi, mendadak ngelempar bedak dan lipstik yang sedari tadi dipoleskannya ke wajah, (hoe??)

"Aduh papa kumaha, Itachi belom selese macak...." Rengut Itachi sambil membanting pintu belakang mobil. Fugaku nggak meduliin anak sulungnya yang rada banci itu dan segera melesatkan mobil ke jalan.

Saat ini, Itachi berumur 14 tahun dan Sasuke 11 tahun.

"Sasuke...." Panggil Itachi pada anak kecil di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" yang dipangil menyahut.

"Otanjyoubi omedetou."

Kedua kakak-beradik itupun berpelukan haru di jok belakang mobil. Mikoto yang duduk di sebelah Fugaku, hanya tersenyum.

"Hari ini kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Mikoto dengan riangnya pada kedua anaknya itu. "Khusus ultah Sasuke, lho!"

"Ke KFC aja, ma....." jawab Itachi dan Sasuke berbarengan. Mereka tersenyum dan kembali berpelukan.

"Loh, kita kan sudah sering ke KFC ?" tanya Mikoto heran. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya nyengir mencurigakan.

"Gak papa ma, ke KFC aja..." sekarang si Itachi yang menjawab. Sebenarnya mereka mau makan ayam di sana cuman pengen dapet bonus mainannya spongebob. bener-bener kekanakan.

Akhirnya mobil citycar yang ditumpangi keluarga Uchiha pun melesat ke KFC. Hari yang sungguh menyenangkan, keluarga itu bercengkrama bersama. Tak ada lagi Fugaku yang sibuk, tak ada lagi Mikoto yang bawel. Semuanya bersenang-senang malam itu. Naik odong-odong, lari-lari di alun-alun, makan gorengan, sungguh hari yang indah...

Tiba-tiba hujan turun menguyur kota, Membuat keluarga itu terpaksa pulang dan lari meninggalkan alun-alun.

Mobil city car Uchiha melesat kembali untuk pulang. mereka masih bercengkrama dengan hangatnya, ditengah deras dan dinginnya derai hujan. Mereka saling bercerita, mengumbar aib masing-masing. Hanya Fugaku yang masih serius menyetir.

Hujan semakin deras. Malam yang berkabut benar-benar mengganggu pemandangan. Fugaku yang sekarang, tidak begitu konsen menyetir karena mendengar celotehan istri dan anaknya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil pick-up melintas di depan.

"Ayaaaahh.... awaaas...!!" Sasuke panik melihat kendaraan di depan mereka. Sang ayah kaget dan reflek segera membanting setir. Mereka berhasil lolos dari tabrakan, tetapi mobil malah mengarah ke sebuah tiang listrik. Fugaku masih berusaha mengerem, namun jalanan yang licin tergerus air berkehendak lain.

"Aaaaaaa.....!!" hanya teriakan yang terdengar dari dalam mobil.

BRUAAAAGGHH !!!!

Terjadi benturan yang mengerikan antara si mobil dan si tiang. Si mobil penyok, sedangkan si tiang patah.

"Toloooong.....!!! ada kecelakaannnn...!!!" seorang nenek-nenek berteriak histeri melihat kajadian naas tersebut. Orang-orang di sekitar berusaha menolong dan mengeluarkan anggota keluarga yang selamat.

----------

"Niisan...." Sasuke dengan tenaga yang tersisa berusaha mencari sosok kakaknya. Ia merasa ada cairan hangat merembes dari pelipisnya.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. aku disini...." Terlihat Itachi memegang batang hidungnya yang berdarah. Sasuke takut-takut melihat keadaan kakaknya, padahal kondisinya juga tidak lebih baik.

"Aku... aku mengantuk...." ujar si Sasuke pada sang kakak. matanya merem-melek.

"Aku juga...." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Semoga semua ini hanya mimpi...."

Kakak beradik itupun dengan sukses jatuh pingsan di jok belakang mobil, yang sudah tak berbentuk saking penyoknya.

"Oooii....!! ada orang di sini....!" teriak seseorang di luar mobil, sedang berusaha mengeluarkan sosok berambut pantat ayam dan sosok berambut ekor kuda.

"Apa mereka masih hidup?!" tanya seorang lainnya. Ia menghampiri tubuh Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Masih ada denyut nadinya, kita bawa ke rumah sakit..."

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang di depan?"

"............."

"Mereka sudah tak bernafas...."

hening sejenak.

"Inalillahi wa inalillahi rajiun..."spontan semua yang hadir di situ menundukkan kepala. Mereka mengelilingi mobil penyok naas tersebut sambil komat-kamit baca doa.

----------

Sasuke terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Selang infus masih tertancap di lengannya.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Ayah.... ibu....." rintihnya pelan. ia melihat ke sekeliling.

"Nii-san?!" Sasuke terlonjak mendapati sosok sang kakak terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur, persis di sebelahnya. Itachi masih berbalut perban disana-sini. Sasuke menganga shock.

"Jadi.... jadi.... ini semua bukan mimpi?!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya sambil terbata-bata. "Ayah dan ibu ke mana ?!"

Itachi yang memang sedari tadi pura-pura merem langsung pasang tampang prihatin ngeliat Sasuke yang shock.

"Maaf Sasuke.... ayah dan ibu...." Itachi menggumam pelan. Tanpa disadari, setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Intro d'Masiv - Jangan Menyerah mengalun kembali

_Tak ada manusia__  
__Yang terlahir sempurna….__  
__Jangan kau sesali__  
__Segala yang telah terjadi…_

*****

Itachi berdiri tertegun di depan rumah tua di kota Sumedang. Dilayangkannya pandangan lurus-lurus ke arah rumah tua itu. Tidak lama, ia segera menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap sang adik yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya. Mereka telah dibolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

Ya Tuhan, kesah Itachi dalam diam.

Sasuke masih terisak. Ia merengkuh pinggang kakaknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Niisan,, apa kita akan kehilangan rumah ini?" Tanya Sasuke masih berkaca-kaca. Suaranya berubah serak.

Itachi masih terdiam.

"Setelah kita kehilangan ayah dan ibu, apa masih harus kehilangan rumah kita ?" Tanya Sasuke kembali, masih dengan suara seraknya.

Itachi terdiam. Namun ia membalas memeluk Sasuke, membiarkan sang adik menangis di pelukannya.

Kembali Itachi memandangi rumah mereka. Matanya merayapi rumah beratapkan joglo Sunda. Di situlah ia dan Sasuke pernah dilahirkan. Di kamar depan itu, kata Mikoto.

Namun apa daya, rumah Sunda itu dijual demi melunasi hutang keluarga. Biaya pemakaman Fugaku dan Mikoto, juga untuk melunasi hutang rumah sakit yang mereka tinggali.

Di pekarangan luas rumah itu, Itachi suka bermain-main dengan adiknya. Di halaman belakang ada pepohonan rindang. Pohon jambu air, petai cina, dan mangga. Sekeliling rumah dipagari tanaman beluntas dan teh-tehan.

"Nii-san, aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat sekali lagi," desah Sasuke sambil menyeka air matanya. Itachi mengangguk.

_Kita pasti pernah_

_Dapatkan cobaan yang berat…_

_Seakan hidup ini _

_Tak ada artinya lagi…_

Itachi menunggui adiknya dengan sabar. Sasuke masih menerawang sudut-sudut rumah itu dengan tatapan sedih. Air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya yang pucat.

"Sasuke, kita harus pergi…" sergah Itachi sembari menunduk, tidak tega melihat wajah sendu adiknya.

Sasuke memandang wajah kakaknya dengan putus asa.

"Tapi kita mau ke mana lagi? sudah tak punya tempat tinggal-"

"Percayakan padaku, Sasuke…" Jawab Itachi meyakinkan.

Duo kakak-beradik itu melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan rumah tua itu, yang dulunya milik mereka.

**JEDA KOMERSIAL**

_Wakakakak !!!_

Gimana?! Dah lumayan dramatis belom?! Duuuh…, maaf kalo ajur gini. Kan udah saya bilangin kalo saya gak bakat bikin fic yang isinya buat nangis-nangis atau apalah gitu.

Gila. Ini fic judulnya aja yang sok dramatis,, padahal ceritanya ajur. Maunya sih saya bikinnya oneshot gitu, gak pake chapter-chapteran. Tapi apa mau dikata, pas diketik jadinya kok malah panjang. Weleh…

ya udah, sampe jumpa di chap brikutnya! Ingat, masih dalam bentuk flashback. Adios…..!!

bagi yang ingin Konan show-show tetep eksis, harap kirim REVIEW anda. Wassalam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaay!!! Ktemu lagi dgn saia, Avy si author gila Ripiu !!!!**

**Pokoknya REVIEW dulu,**** baru BACA...!!! kalo blom reviu gak boleh BACA...!!**

*****dirajam si pantat ayam* _emang bsa reviu klo gak baca??_

**PERHATIAN: tidak ada pem-bashingan di fic ini!!!**

Diambil dari segala pengalaman saia di dunia per-fanfic-an, akhirnya saia berhasil menciptakan sebuah motto hidup yg bener2 maniak. Mau tau?

Motto saia: HURA!! alias:

**H:** Hidup

**U:** Untuk

**R:** Review

**A:** Anda !!

**lebay: on**

Mau diubah jadi hura-hura gak apa kok. Jadinya: Hidup Untuk Review Anda – Hidup Untuk Review Anda…! **-disambit sendal-(**bner2 gak penting…)

Ya udah, diatas tadi sekilas ttng motto hidup saia, seorang author yg bgitu fanatikx akan **REVIU**.

_**Back about story…**_

Ada keluhan? Ada pertanyaan? Kritik aja produk saia lewat **REVIU**.

Yosh… saia bner2 gak brmaksud nge BASH SASUKE…!! Saia emang benci dia, tapi saia menghilangkan pikiran negatif saia demi mbuat fic sok dramatis ini. gak ada pilihkasih disini. Ntar kalo saia trus2an nge BASH SASUKE, gak bkal ada yg nge **REVIU**. Dan saia pun bsa stress. Saia itu juga suka sama Itachi, jadi pembaca gak prlu kuatir karna saia gak bakal jelekin dy.

Mulai skrng, saia akan brusaha sebaek mungkin ngilangin dialog gaje antar author-char. Ngerusak suasana. Tapi kok jdix kagak rame gitu… enakx gimana, ya? Kasih saran, dong. Lewat **REVIU**.

Anu, maap klo lgux msih d'Masiv. Saia kan masivers, skalian promosi album brunya. Ada yg mao protes lgi?? **REVIU**, gih.

**Y sudah. mari kita mulai baca. Udah reviu??**

~0~

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **Tragedy and Family

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Gaje, AU, OOC. Bnyk AN.

**My Dream, with My Sibling**

By: Avykuro Sabaku

Diharap anda memutar winamp ato media player utk menjiwai emosi lagu.

Masih disponsori dgn d'Masiv – Jangan Menyerah.

~0~

"Niisan, dingi~n…" Rintih Sasuke kecil pada kakaknya. Itachi yang begitu keibuan *digampar Ita FG* segera mendekap adiknya. Perhatian: ini bukan incest.

"Sabar ya, Sasuke. Besok kakak akan cari kerja dan tempat tinggal yang layak…"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Tak sampai lima menit, mata hitam onyxnya terpejam. Ia terlelap dengan damai di pelukan kakaknya. Sedangkan sang kakak sendiri, Itachi, masih memandang langit yang mendung diguyur hujan. Persis pada malam dimana nyawa Fugaku dan Mikoto direnggut.

"Ayah, ibu, apa kalian melihat kami?!" mata Itachi masih menerawang di langit. Ia memeluk Sasuke lebih erat.

"Apa aku cukup berbakti untuk mendoakan kalian?!"

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan saat ini?! kami tak punya apa-apa lagi…"

Itachi masih mendongak ke langit malam, berbicara tak jelas dengan siapa. Yang pastinya dia yakin kalau orang mati itu arwahnya berkumpul di langit, jadilah dia ngomong sama langit.

"Kasihan Sasuke…" Itachi mengalihkan pandangan ke adiknya, yang telah tidur dengan damai. "Kakak pasti akan berusaha demi kita…"

Brukk…!

Itachi muda yang kelelahan pun jatuh tertidur. Ia dan adiknya berpelukan di bawah kolong jembatan, berlindung dari derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur kota Sumedang.

~0~

"Niisan,, banguuuunn……"

Itachi merasakan percikan air menetes ke wajahnya.

"Niisaaan~…"

Sekali lagi, Itachi mendapatkan percikan air entah-siapa-yang melakukannya. Ia terbangun dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menindih perutnya, sembari memegang sebuah kaleng berisi air. Mungkin itu air yang dipakai untuk mncipratinya.

"Nnnggg…" gumam Itachi sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. "airr appa itu, Sasuke…?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang kakak supaya terdengar lebih jelas.

"Hmmm,, air selokan mungkin…" jawabnya polos sembari menunjuk emperan di dekat jembatan.

"Sial…" gerutu Itachi. Ia mendorong sang adik yang memasang tampang innocent itu dari perutnya dan bangkit untuk mencuci muka di sungai.

"Niisan…"

"Apa?! Kau ingin menyiramku dengan air comberan lagi?!"

"Tidak. aku hanya… lapar…"

Sasuke memasang tampang memelas pada kakaknya. Itachi mendengus, sok jual mahal padahal dalam hatinya dia iba juga pada Sasuke. Gengsi dong habis disiram air selokan.

"Ngamen sono…" Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya gaya mengusir kucing. Sasuke cemberut dan mendorong kakaknya itu sehingga separo wajah Itachi terbenam Lumpur sungai. Meledaklah tawa si Sasuke.

"Dasar adik kurang ajaaar…" teriak Itachi sembari menjilati Lumpur yang menempel.

"uuuh… pahit…"

"Hahahahaha……" Sasuke masih ketawa-ketiwi sambil lari muter-muter ngeliat kakaknya yang belepotan Lumpur.

~0~

Siang yang begitu terik karena sang matahari tidak begitu kikir untuk membagi sinarnya. Terlihat dua kakak-beradik sedang berjalan lalu-lalang ditengah kemelut lampu merah. Mereka beranjak dari mobil satu ke mobil lainnya, dengan membawa-bawa kaleng bekas dan sebuah gitar yang terbuat dari kotak sabun, bersenarkan karet gelang. Ya, mereka mengadu nasib sebagai pengamen jalanan.

"Cinta iniiii~ membunuhkuuu…" sang Adik mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan menyodorkan kaleng bekas pada kaca mobil. Sang pemilik mobil menjatuhkan selembar seribuan yang disambut dengan muka sumringah duo kakak-beradik itu.

"Sas, kayaknya uang kita sudah cukup nih…" ucap sang kakak yang ternyata adalah Itachi. Ia menggamit lengan Sasuke dan menariknya ke pinggir jalan.

"Cukup buat nasi bungkus, gak?!" Tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya, yang kini tengah menghitung buah kerja keras mereka sebagai pengamen.

"Cukup. Kita beli nasi pecel di mbok Darmi saja."

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah warung mungil dengan muka sumringah. Kerja keras mereka seharian berbuah manis jua.

BRETT!!

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki merebut uang hasil keringat kakak-beradik itu. Lelaki itu berumur sekitar 16 tahunan, berbadan tinggi dan berambut hitam panjang. Dua orang seumuran mengikutinya dari belakang, mungkin anak buahnya.

Itachi yang tidak terima berusaha merebut uangnya kembali. Namun ia malah dihadiahi jitakan keras dari cowok berambut panjang itu.

"Gue preman disini. Nama gue Orochimaru. Lo harus setor ke gue karena gue berkuasa disini…!!" teriak cowok berambut panjang itu persis di telinga Itachi, masih menggenggam erat uang rampasannya.

"Urang tak peduli kakak teh preman ato Bandar narkoba. Pokoknya sekarang balikin duit saya sama adek saya!!!" Itachi tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia memukuli Orochimaru bertubi-tubi. Kedua orang itupun bertengkar hebat. Sasuke hanya melihat, karena takut kena pukul dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Nyaris saja Itachi menang, namun kedua anak buah Orochimaru datang membantu. Satu lawan tiga. Walhasil, Itachi pun babak belur.

"Pokoknya gue ingetin ke elo…" Orochimaru mengancam Itachi yang udah tepar. "Lo harus kasih gue duit kalo masih mau hidup!"

Orochimaru dan gerombolannya pun berlalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke, masih memegang uang rampasan mereka.

"Niisan…" Sasuke bergegas membantu Itachi berdiri.

"Maaf, Sasuke takut… gak bisa nolong kakak…" Kata Sasuke sembari memandang kakaknya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sasu nggak salah. Sasu masih kecil. Kakak yang salah. Gara-gara kakak, uang hasil kerja keras kita dirampas preman…" Itachi memeluk adiknya yang berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan kakak…"

"Lebih baik Sasuke kelaparan daripada kakak luka-luka…" Ucap Sasuke sambil terisak.

"Sasuke…" Itachi memandang adiknya dengan sorotan penuh rasa terimakasih.

_Kita pasti pernah_

_Dapatkan cobaan yang berat…_

_Seakan hidup ini _

_Tak ada artinya lagi…_

~0~

Sasuke dan Itachi jongkok di pinggir jalan sambil menahan rasa lapar. Sudah seharian mereka tidak makan.

"Ooii…! Kaliaaan…!" seorang pemuda berambut blonde menghampiri duo kakak-beradik itu. Di belakangnya mengekor seorang cowok berambut merah bata.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke heran pada kedua cowok tersebut, yang kiranya seumuran dengannya.

"Kenalkan, aku Naruto. Dan dia temanku Gaara…" jawab cowok blonde itu sembari menunjuk sosok berambut merah di sebelahnya. "Kami ingin berteman dengan kalian. Sepertinya kita senasib…"

"Kalau begitu, aku Itachi dan ini adikku Sasuke…" Itachi mengenalkan dirinya beserta Sasuke pada Naruto dan Gaara.

KRUYUUK…!!

Perut Itachi dan Sasuke berbunyi.

"Kalian lapar ya??" Naruto menyengir nakal pada kakak-beradik itu. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Malu suara perutnya kedengeran.

"Kalau kalian mau, makan saja nasi bungkus kami. Nanti kami bisa beli lagi." Gaara menyodorkan dua bungkus lalapan pada kakak-beradik itu.

"Arigatou…" Ucap Itachi sumringah setelah menerima nasi bungkus itu. (woy! Ini latarnya di Sunda tpi koq pke jepang2 an?!)

"Sama-sama…"

~0~

"Jadi setiap hari kerjaan kalian itu membersihkan bis di terminal?!" Tanya Sasuke penasaran pada Gaara dan Naruto.

"Iya. Kalian berdua mau kerja bersama kami? Bayaran tukang cuci bis lumayan juga, loh…" ajak Naruto dengan semangat. Dia paling suka kalo dapet kenalan baru.

"Wah! boleh juga. Iya, kami mau…" Itachi menyetujui usul Naruto, yang langsung diikuti acungan jempol oleh yang mengajak.

"Osh! Kita mulai kerja besok. Untuk sementara kalian berdua tinggal dirumahku dan Gaara saja. Memang tidak bisa dibilang rumah, sih. Tapi nyaman…" lanjut Naruto.

Itachi dan Sasuke setuju. Mereka bersyukur, setidaknya mendapat tempat tinggal.

Keempat orang itu pun berbincang seru dan tertawa bersama dengan asyiknya.

_Syukuri apa yang ada_

_Hidup adalah anugerah…_

_Tetap jalani hidup ini_

_Melakukan yang terbaik…_

~0~

Uwoooh… saia updatenya agak telat, nih. Maap sodara-sodara!!! Modem saia kuotanya hbis dan saia sndiri pun males ke warnet. sayang duitnya…

(dasar kikiiirr!!!)

Saia pun juga males OL di Hpe, sayang pulsanya…

(dasar super kikiiirr!!!)

Sekali lgi, maafkan saia jika soundtrack-nya d'Masiv semua. Abis mo gmna lagi, saia kan suka. Gini aja, kalo ada yg mau protes silakan di REVIU. Entah mo request Peterpan, Ungu ato bahkan Kangen band mungkin bkal saia terima.

Anu… apa fic ini msih sok dramatis, y?

**OK!**

**~Saia update, anda pun REVIU~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke. Ktemu lagi dgn saya Avy. Saya si author gila repiu.**

**Pokoknya REVIEW dulu, baru BACA. kalo blom reviu gak boleh BACA...!!**

*****dirajam si pantat ayam* _emang bsa reviu klo gak baca??_

**PERHATIAN: tidak ada pem-bashingan di fic ini.**

**Sekali lagi oke. Masih ingat motto saia?!**

**H:** Hidup

**U:** Untuk

**R:** Review

**A:** Anda !!

Mau diubah jadi hura-hura gak apa kok. Jadinya: Hidup Untuk Review Anda – Hidup Untuk Review Anda…**-disambit sendal-**

Saya akan mncoba memakai lagu yg berbeda kali ini. apa ya? Opera sabun?

**WARNING:** OOC, AU, gajeness sperti biasa, typo, A/N yg suka muncul seenaknya. Harap dimaklumi.

~0~

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **Tragedy and Family

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Gaje, AU, OOC. Bnyk AN.

**My Dream, with My Sibling**

By: Avykuro Sabaku

Diharap anda memutar winamp ato media player utk menjiwai emosi lagu. Ingat, Masih dalam mode_ flashback_.

kali disponsori dgn Peterpan – Tak Ada yang Abadi karna bnyk yg protes.

~0~

_**Last chapter**_

"Osh! Kita mulai kerja besok. Untuk sementara kalian berdua tinggal dirumahku dan Gaara saja. Memang tidak bisa dibilang rumah, sih. Tapi nyaman…"

.

.

.

"Di sini rumah kami." Naruto menunjuk sebuah perumahan kumuh yang terletak di sepanjang sungai. Rumah-rumah yang sungguh tidak layak ditinggali, kebanyakan terbuat dari triplek dan bambu. Berjejer secara berantakan membentuk alur yang sangat tidak enak dipandang. Didirikan di atas tanah milik negara, membuat pemiliknya dibayangi horor penggusuran.

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih tertegun melihat pemandangan tidak indah tersebut. Gaara, masih dengan tenang mengikuti dari belakang. Sesekali si cowok serba merah ini menyapa penduduk yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Kyaaa... Gaara!" teriak sekumpulan anak cewek yang berbalut busana kumuh. Sekali lagi, penggemar Gaara. biar hidup tukang cuci, tapi tampang tetap lumayan dong.

Naruto yang juga bersemangat menyapa penduduk dan para penggemarnya ----maaf, kalau ini pengecualian--- akhirnya mengerem mendadak di sebuah rumah panggung mini berukuran 4 meter persegi. Rumah yang aneh, terbuat dari bahan tripek dan kardus. Bukan, bukan itu yang aneh. Yang aneh, warna rumah itu terbagi menjadi dua. Sisi kiri bercatkan orange menyala, sedangkan sisi kanan berwana merah marun. Membedakan pribadi kedua orang yang memilikinya.

"Ayo masuk!" teriak naruto membuyarkan kekaguman duo Uchiha yang masih terbengong-bengong.

.

.

"Ini rumah kalian?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia memandang kedua pemilik rumah itu.

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari tukang cuci bis seperti kami?" balas Gaara tetap dengan tampang tenang. "Tidak ada pilihan yang lain di sini." Lanjutnya.

Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke dan membekap mulutnya. "Tidak, maksud kami teh kami sudah berterima kasih dipinjami tempat tinggal. Ya 'kan Sasuke?" tanyanya pada adik yang masih dibekapnya. Sasuke mengagguk.

"Tak apa, kami tidak akan marah hanya karena dibilang begitu. Lebih baik kalian masuk saja." Ujar Gaara sembari nyelonong masuk rumah, meninggalkan tiga yang lain di luar.

"Aku akan buatkan teh!" Naruto pun melesat masuk menyusul Gaara. dengan semangat empatlima ia memanaskan air di atas tungku kayu.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang terakhir masuk, kembali memandangi rumah mini itu. Rumah itu memang terbagi dua bagian, namun tidak bersekat. Hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah daun pintu masuk yang mereka lalui tadi. Ruangan berwarna oranye, tempat yang sangat menjiwai untuk dapur. Di sudutnya terdapat tungku kayu yang jika dinyalakan minta ampun bau asapnya. Namun bagi Naruto yang biasa bergelut di dapur, itu bukanlah masalah. Disamping tungku itu bertebaran alat-alat masak dan makan. dan di sudut lainnya, tempat penyimpanan kayu bakar.

Itachi menuju ke ruang merah marun dan menghampiri Gaara, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menemani Naruto. ruangan itu lebih berbeda dan lebih rapi, sudah jelas empunya bukan Naruto. ruangan itu berisi tikar lebar yang digelar untuk tempat tidur, dan sebuah lemari tua yang diletakkan di sudut. Mungkin, ruangan ini berfungsi sebagai kamar dan tempat berkumpul. Mata Itachi tertuju ke sebuah benda bersenar enam yang sedang dimainkan oleh Gaara.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Ia merapatkan duduknya ke sebelah Gaara, di atas tikar tua itu.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" Gaara balas bertanya.

"Kenapa tak kerja jadi pengamen saja?"

"Hn. Aku lebih suka menemani Naruto jadi tukang cuci bis."

"Kalau begitu kau ajak Naruto ngamen bersama saja."

"Masalahnya Naruto tak bisa main gitar. Kalaupun dia menyanyi, suaranya rombeng sekali."

"Semuanyaaa Minuum...!" teriak sebuah suara toa dari ruang sebelah. Kedua ruangan yang bergabung dan tak bersekat itu jelas tak bisa meredam sebuah suara keras yang baru saja dilontarkan. Datanglah seorang anak berambut pantat ayam dan seorang anak berambut blonde yang membawa sebuah nampan dengan menggebu. Mereka menghampiri Gaara dan Itachi lalu duduk bersama.

"Teh ala Naru!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi sembari mengedarkan empat cangkir teh yang masih mengepul. Mereka berempat duduk melingkar dan memandangi pemandangan sekitar lewat sebuah jendela terbuka, yang menempel di dinding ruangan.

"Satu-satunya keahlian Naruto hanyalah membuat teh dan memasak ramen." Gumam Gaara pelan, diikuti tawa kecil Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak mengerti hanya berpandangan cengok dan melanjutkan acara minum tehnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena dirinya dibawa-bawa.

"Lupakan."

"Kau selalu begitu, menyebalkan."

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, yang membuat wajah si blonde bertambah masam.

Sasuke memandangi kedua orang itu. Seorang anak cowok berambut pirang, memiliki kulit berwarna sawo matang namun bersih. Satunya lagi, seorang anak cowok berambut merah yang berkulit putih pucat, dan lumayan tampan. Benar-benar dua orang anak yang tidak pantas menjadi gembel. Sama seperti dia dan kakaknya.

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi gembel?" tanya Sasuke ke kedua orang yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. "Dilihat dari penampilan kalian, sepertinya bukan berasal dari keluarga gelandangan." Ujarnya sambil menoel-noel pundak Naruto.

"Siapa dulu?" tanya Gaara seraya mengerling Naruto.

"Aku!" jawab Naruto mantap. Dia berdeham sedikit, dan mulai bercerita. "Sebenarnya dulu aku orang berkecukupan. Ayahku adalah seorang dokter dan ibuku desainer." Naruto langsung memasang tampang sok dramatis. Duo Uchiha dengan seksama mendengar ceritanya.

"Semua berawal ketika ayahku menyangka ibuku selingkuh dengan sahabatnya, Hioshi Sabaku. Padahal ibu menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman biasa. Rumahku yang dulunya damai sekarang penuh dengan perselisihan. Aku yang tidak tahan pun kabur dari rumah." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan singkat. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Gaara.

"Dan Hioshi Sabaku itu ayahku." Lanjut Gaara. kali ini dia yang dapat bagian meneruskan cerita. "Ayahku itu sahabat ibu Naruto, seorang pengusaha dari sebuah perusahaan bernama Sabaku Corp. tapi ia sangat membenciku. Ia menganggap aku anak haram hasil selingkuhan ibuku, Karura. Walau mati-matian ibuku membelaku dan memberitahu ayahku bahwa aku bukan anak hasil selingkuhan, ayahku tetap saja membenciku." Cerita Gaara panjang lebar. Terbitlah simpati dari kedua Uchiha.

"Lantas apakah benar ibumu selingkuh?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya supaya lebih jelas.

"Tidak. Setahuku, ibuku orang yang benar-benar baik dan setia. Masalahnya, ibuku divonis tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi oleh dokter, setelah melahirkan kedua kakakku. Namun ternyata setelah itu aku lahir." Jawab Gaara panjang-lebar.

"Lho, bukannya kalau begitu tidak mungkin juga kalau ibumu hamil dari orang lain?" sangkal Itachi tidak terima, seakan-akan ia yang mengalami seluruh kejadiannya.

"Memang begitu seharusnya. Tapi ayahku yang-tak-tahu harus bagaimana lagi menganggap ibuku selingkuh." Terang Gaara sekali lagi. Ia menggenggam jemari tangannya dengan kuat, meluapkan seluruh amarahnya.

"Karena aku sering disiksa oleh ayahku, ibu dan kakak-kakakku menyuruhku kabur sementara. Mereka bilang akan mengadakan tes DNA dan membuktikan aku benar-benar anak kandungnya. Sialnya, aku malah tersesat jauh dan tidak tahu jalan pulang." lanjut Gaara yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, sedih. "Aku rindu keluargaku..."

Sasuke dan Itachi kembali tertegun melihat Gaara, seorang pangeran es yang ternyata bisa juga menunjukkan kesedihannya sampai seperti itu. Naruto yang mengerti langsung menyelamatkan suasana.

"Dan saat itulah kami bertemu." Lanjut cowok pirang itu. "Kami berdua sama-sama tersesat dan bertemu di daerah sini."

"Dan Naruto yang menghiburku." Gumam Gaara pelan.

"Tidak, kita saling menghibur." Protes Naruto tidak terima. Sejenak Hening meliputi mereka berempat.

"Kalau kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian. Sekarang pandangan tertuju pada duo Uchiha yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Orangtua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan dan kami digusur dari rumah untuk membayar hutang. Klise 'kan, seperti sinetron saja." Jawab Itachi mantap dengan sedikit nada penyesalan. Sekarang giliran Naruto dan Gaara yang menatap iba pada kakak-beradik itu.

"Paling tidak orangtua kami tidak meninggal seperti kalian." Lanjut Naruto simpati.

"Ya, kisah kalian seperti sinetron. Tapi kisah kami seperti termehek-mehek." Tanggap Gaara asal. Tawa kecil menghiasi wajah mereka berempat, para anak muda yang memiliki masa lalu kelam. Namun, dengan bersama-sama, mereka yakin dapat meraih cita-cita masing-masing. Pahit-manisnya persahabatan.

_Takkan selamanya_

_Tanganku mendekapmu_

_Takkan selamanya_

_Raga ini menjagamu_

.

_Seperti alunan detak jantungku__  
_

_Tak bertahan melawan waktu__  
_

_Dan semua keindahan yang memudar__  
_

_Atau cinta yang telah hilang_

_._

_Tak ada yang abadi…__  
_

_Tak ada yang abadi…__  
_

_Tak ada yang abadi…__  
_

_Tak ada yang abadi…__  
_

.

.

"Kalian bertiga..." desah Gaara. "Aku ingin bertemu keluargaku lagi."

"Aku juga sama..." sahut Naruto semangat.

"......"

"Kami ingin mengadu nasib di _Lollywood_." Lanjut Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Jadi artis?" tanya Gaara dan Naruto juga bersamaan.

"Ya, kami ingin jadi artis terkenal di sana. Ingin mengubah hidup.."

"Paling-paling jadi figuran." Jawab Naruto setengah menghina.

"Hei!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima. "Wajahku sudah setampan _orlando bloom_." Jawabnya konyol seperti anak kecil.

"Ya sudah. Tapi kalau kalian sudah jadi orang tenar nanti, jangan lupakan kami." Lanjut Gaara pelan.

"Ya." Sahut duo Uchiha bersamaan.

"Mari kita capai keinginan kita bersama!" teriak Naruto semangat sembari mengibas-ngibaskan pompom di tangannya. –jiah—

"Ayo!" teriak tiga yang lain mengiyakan.

.

.

.

-------------

**TBC**

-------------

Gaje? Ajur? Sok dramatis? Makin kayak sinetron? Repiu OK!

Un, saia nyalin nama ayahnya Gaara si Sabaku Hioshi itu kalo gak salah di fic "i'm Hatake Gaara", pemilik alias –senpainya kagak kberatan, kan? Brhubung saia lemah dalam penamaan. Kita kolaborasi aja deh...:D

Gimana? Dah lumayan dramatis blom? *sentuh-sentuh pembaca* sayangnya, disini cuman friendship doang. Lemonnya persahabatan. Gak ada kasmaran-kasmaranan, peluk-pelukan baik straight maupun khas yaoi. Perlukah dipindah ke rate K?

Akhir-akhir ini kualitas pic saia agak menurun lantaran sang author sedang broken heart. –ceileh- broken heart karna celengan saia kagak penuh-penuh. –swt- soalnya, hape saia barusaja DICOPET! Orangtua saia kagak mau beliin yang bru. Jadilah, saia pun nabung. Wahai pencopet yg ngambil HP saia di angkotan rakyat! Saia tidak bakalan mengikhlaskan kalian...! Tapi brhubung ini bulan puasa, saia akan brusaha melupakan kekasih hati saia trsebut. HP tersayang.... *Peluk nyium poster ponsel*

Jiah... cukup curhatnya. Jika anda-anda skalian ingin memberi kritik atau saran, harap klik tombol Ripiu. **Repiu chap Kali ini akan saia balas dalam chap selanjutnya, soalnye saia malas balesin satu-satu.**

–digampar— Tapi lumayan kan buat promosi sesama author???

Satu yang ingin saia tanyakan. Bedanya AU dan canon itu apaan?! harap dimaklumi, saia msih pemula.

**Thanks to:**

**Shinomori Aomi**

**Uchiha no Vi-chan**

**Mbak Dani**

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**

**Erune**

**Kurohana Sakurai**

Maaf! Maafkan saia cuman nampang nama duang! Saya kagak sempet bales ripiu-nya, dah kegatelan! **–tendang- **tpi lumayan kn 'promosi sesama author?' chap brikutnya bkal aye blez, deh…!

**Oke. See uu next Chappe!**

**~Saia update, andapun Reviu~**


End file.
